


Zen? I'm scared.

by Monochrome_Grey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_Grey/pseuds/Monochrome_Grey
Summary: MC calls Zen after finding out about the security system.





	Zen? I'm scared.

* * *

* * *

Zen? I… I'm scared. Seven said the security here includes a bomb, and that it's been hacked. I know he said that it should only go off if someone enters, but what if he's wrong? Whoever hacked the security has control over it, right? What if they decide to set it off? I don't want to stay here, but Seven says that leaving could set it off too. I don't know what to do…. You know I love you, right? I know we haven't known each other long, but you have come to mean so much to me and right now I'm so scared that I'm not going to be able to see you again. I know I shouldn't be talking like this, but I can't help it… Hyun… help me.


End file.
